This invention relates to apparatus for holding articles, and more particularly to detachable article holders for use in combination with lumbar support belts.
Lumbar support belts (also commonly known as back-belts or lifting belts) are well known devices which are worn about a person's lumbar region for promoting comfort and for decreasing the likelihood of certain types of back injury. Such belts are popularly worn by persons while at rest as well as while engaging in physical activities, whether at work or at play.
Such activities often require the use of articles such as small implements and supplies of various types, for example hand-held mechanical tools, electronic devices, flashlights and supplies for sports, hobby and work activities. Different activities, of course, require different articles, or different sets of articles, which the active person usually carries in containers such as a hand-carried tool box, or on a separate tool belt designed to be worn about the waist, or in a basket or pouch depending from a shoulder strap.